


Hot for Teacher

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily thought it was so sexy and risky that he had not even bothered to lock the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This is for elekanahmen. She introduced me to a plot bunny named Phoebe who was not going to be denied.

She listened to the buttons of her shirt scatter across the office floor. She certainly didn’t care about their fate and neither did he. He tried not to be too rough as he pushed her bra away from her body. A hungry mouth devoured her breasts, lips, teeth and tongue sending shivers up Emily Prentiss’ spine. Her back arched, her hand finding the back of his head.

“Oh God Jason, yes.”

He murmured against her skin, she didn’t understand what he was saying and she didn’t care. Emily only cared about feeling more of him, close to her, on her, in her…now. Her hand found the front of his black slacks, stroking his rock hard cock. Jason bit her nipple and she whimpered. He pulled away, unzipping his slacks and moving her hand inside.

“Oh yeah,” he moaned. “Mmm, Katya.”

Jason pulled her closer, moaning in her ear. His nimble fingers got rid of her bra altogether before moving on to her khaki slacks.

“Damn, I want you…I have to have you.” His voice was low and dark.

“Yes,” she could hardly whisper.

Emily was breathless; Jason’s passionate kisses did nothing to change that. They quickly got naked; Jason turned her body and pushed her against his desk. She shivered when she felt his cock brush against her ass. Pushing against him, they both sighed.

“Are you going to take me?” she whispered, not letting her nervousness affect the moment. She wanted him and all else could go to hell.

Jason stroked her clit and felt her body quiver against his. It made him so hot, so often he thought of making love to her. Well, Jason wanted to fuck her. How could he not? She was beautiful, sexy, smart, and had this look in her eyes that made him crazy. He didn’t know, couldn’t figure out how she did it to him, but he wanted her. And here she was.

He teased her with his cock, loving the way she whimpered and squirmed, whispering his name. He would wait until she could take it no more and then he would take her to a height she had surely never reached. It would be his pleasure.

“Jason…Jason, wait…”

“I can't wait…I've waited too long.”

“Wait…” she fought his grip on her hips and Jason loosened his hands.

He knew he could be a strong man and surely did not want to hurt, scare, or force her.

“I want to see you,” Emily turned in his arms, kissing him hard. “I want to see every expression on your face when you fuck me.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm, yeah, now.”

He lifted her onto his desk, Emily grimacing a bit as her back hit stacks of books and papers. She shoved them to the side with little care as he sank into her.

“Oh my God, Jason!”

She tried not to cry out too loudly in the dimly lit office. It was late but the FBI Academy never closed; surely there were people walking the halls and still in their offices. Agent Gideon was very popular so someone could knock or even come in. Emily thought it was so sexy and risky that he had not even bothered to lock the door.

“Oh God, you feel just like I imagined.” He exhaled, pulling her closer to him by her hips and thrusting deeper.

She was hot, she was sexy, and the way she panted and moaned was surely going to drive Jason out of his mind. He wanted to taste her again; her breasts called out to him and he answered. Her skin was addictive, this might be the first time but it surely wouldn’t be the last.

Emily loved the kisses and caresses but she wanted to be fucked. She pulled Jason away from her breasts, conveying what she felt with her eyes. Jason grinned, a thousand watt smile, as he again thrust into her.

“Tell me what you want, Katya. I want to hear the words from your mouth.”

“Fuck me,” she looped her arms around him, pulling him close until her breasts pressed against his bare chest. “I just want you to fuck me.”

“How much?” he was shaking as he pressed deeper inside of her.

“So much,” she kissed him again. “Do what you’re doing…it’s so good.”

Emily whimpered as he finally hit her sweet spot. Her legs wrapped around him, drawing him closer to her. Their kisses were feverish; he didn’t care when she bit his lip. Things fell off the desk as they got more into it, Jason reaching down to massage her clit sent Emily’s arms flying everywhere.

“Yes! Yes!”

“You like that? Do you like when I touch you, Katya?”

“Oh God, yes!” she whimpered.

“Tell me, tell me you like it. I want to hear you tell me.”

“Mmm, Jason.” She put her hand over his, quickening his movements. She was so close…all she wanted to do was come.

“You are so damn beautiful.” He growled. “I need to come; I need to come inside of you. Tell me you like it, I can't until you do.”

Emily smiled, felt herself falling. She wanted him to be there too, needed it.

“You know I like it.”

“Well that’s good news, Cadet Prentiss, but has nothing to do with the question at hand.”

“I'm sorry?” Emily slowly came back to reality, focusing on the room around her. 40 or so cadets stared at her. Some sneered, but they always sneered. Others laughed, as they had never seen her any way but correctly. She stared at Agent Jason Gideon, standing in the front of the room just staring at her. “Could you repeat the question?”

“I know you want to get out of here but let’s just wrap this up and you can start your weekend.”

“It’s not that sir…”

“Cadet Cameron,” Gideon cut her off. “Please tell me the statistics on juvenile delinquency in post-Industrial Revolution America.”

Emily sat there in her seat, wishing it would swallow her whole. People were still looking at her and she hated to be stared at. She hated being embarrassed. She hated that her whole body was flushed and surely reading for lovemaking. This man was going to drive her to the brink of madness.

“Alright guys, get out of here.” Jason smiled. “I have office hours tomorrow from twelve to two if anyone really gives a damn about work on a Friday. Prentiss, could you stay for a moment?”

Emily sighed, her eyes finding her only friend, Tasha Sullivan. Tasha made a gesture with her head…she would wait for her outside. People started to file out; Emily heard the word princess being “whispered”. Dammit, some days she wanted to be anywhere but there. Yes, the FBI was her dream and this was the only way to achieve it, but the Academy could be hell on Earth.

“I am so sorry, sir, I…” she grabbed up her notebooks, where she had been doodling his name and came down the steps.

“What's going on with you?” Gideon asked. He turned his back to her, wiping off the dry erase board.

“Nothing sir.”

“Midterms are in two weeks.”

“Yes sir.” She nodded.

“I've never seen you distracted before, Cadet Prentiss,” he was looking at her again. “Want to share some of your thoughts?”

 _Yeah, I think about having sex with you all the time. Sometimes its dirty, sometimes it’s sweet, but it is always good. Do you want to show me the reality so the damn fantasies can stop?_

“I'm fine,” Emily replied, her eyes not quite meeting his. Actually it wasn’t often that her eyes met his. She was sure when they did that his gaze could see straight into her soul.

He gestured for her to come around the big desk with his hand. She did, still clutching her notebooks to her chest and focusing on the tacky linoleum.

“You push yourself too hard,” he put his hands on her shoulders, feeling her tremble. “I don’t want you to overdo it.”

“I really am fine, sir.”

“Katya…”

His voice was low, quiet, and almost reverent. It was if they did have something special; Emily didn’t want to believe it. Still, that endearment came from his lips so easily…it meant something. Didn’t it?

“I do not want it assumed that I have any kind of special treatment here, sir. I have enough to contend with.”

“You're right.” Jason removed his hands. “I know they give you hell, and I'm sorry.”

“I can handle it.” Emily replied. She could and she would. “I don’t want to be late for my training exercises so…”

“Why don’t you stop in for office hours tomorrow? I think you might need a refresher on juvenile delinquency.”

She smiled despite herself. She didn’t need a refresher course at all but the idea of spending some time with him was too tempting to turn down.

“Yes sir.” Emily nodded.

“Get out of here; I don’t want you to be late.”

“Thank you, Agent Gideon.”

He nodded, making the gesture toward the door with his head. Emily did everything in her power not to skip out of there. She was still floating on a cloud and she hoped the giddiness would get her through the hell of her next training session.

***


End file.
